


More You

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/F, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria puts her hand on the back of Gabi's neck, and Gabi tilts her head down to bare more of it to her touch without seeming to know what she's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More You

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was going to write a femslash d/s epic. This is the collection of scenes I did write.
> 
>  **Warning/Enticement:** Kink.

Gabi's still kind of fragile when Victoria joins them, and trying not to show it.

It's there in the way Gabi holds herself, the way she's always going, the way she's so fiercely independent. Victoria respects that. She also wants to take Gabi apart and put her back together the right way this time.

*

Gabi and Victoria are the only girls so they share a room. Victoria goes out early one morning and brings back coffee for just the two of them, a latte for her and the unsweetened black she knows Gabi likes.

Gabi looks confused, but she says, "Thanks," and wraps her long fingers around the cup. It's a step.

*

"Hey," Victoria says another morning, "I hate all my clothes." She flashes Gabi a grin. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

They're sized just enough differently that Gabi's shirt is too long, and Victoria knots the bottom of it high enough to bare her stomach.

She catches Gabi sneaking looks at her all day.

That night, she finds Gabi in front of a mirror pulling her shirt up into a knot. "Do you think I can make that work for me?"

Victoria stands next to her and looks at both of them in the mirror. "I don't think it's your style." It's a good opening, though.

"How about this?" Victoria rummages through her bag and comes up with a shirt that's black and stretchy. It hugs Gabi's body tightly and doesn't quite meet the waistband of her jeans. Victoria stands next to her and has to work to keep from putting her hands on the few inches of bared skin. "That's more you."

Gabi tilts her head in the mirror. "Yeah, I guess." She takes it off again and tries to hand it back to Victoria.

"Keep it. Looks better on you."

Gabi's eyes go wide and startled, like she's not used to casual generosity. She says, "Thanks," and carefully tucks the shirt into her own bag.

*

Gabi wears the shirt for a show that week. dailygabispam posts a whole bunch of pictures from it, and Victoria finds Gabi sitting at the table in the morning reading the comments, most of which say things like, "Damn! Girl is hot." Gabi looks embarrassed to be caught reading it.

Victoria puts her hand on the back of Gabi's neck, and Gabi tilts her head down to bare more of it to her touch without seeming to know what she's doing.

Victoria bends down to murmur, "They're right," into Gabi's ear. She steps back and keeps going to get her coffee before it's too much and Gabi freaks out. She wants this to be easy, and if that means she has to wait, then so be it.

She does notice that Gabi keeps her head dropped down for a few more moments, and that she puts her hand on the back of her neck where Victoria's was.

*

[This is the middle part I never wrote where they have a relationship. Somewhere in here, Victoria was going to ask Gabi about kink, and when Gabi says that she tried tying Elisa up, Victoria says, "I don't know about her, but you were on the wrong side of that equation."]

*

Gabi picks dare. Gabi always picks dare.

Carden smirks. "I dare you to kiss Victoria. Two minutes, with tongue."

Gabi shrugs and tosses back the shot in her hand. "Sure."

Victoria leans forward to put her drink down, then leans back against the couch and opens her arms to make room for Gabi.

Gabi straddles her, knees on either side of Victoria's hips. Once Gabi's settled, Victoria puts her arms around her, lightly.

They do a lot of kissing, but not as much kissing for the sake of kissing. They're going to have to change that, because Gabi's really good at it. Her mouth is warm and pliant, and even when she takes control of the kiss, it's still a control that invites Victoria along. It also doesn't last long, Gabi quickly giving in to Victoria's direction.

Victoria forgets herself in it, forgets that they have an audience, forgets that this is supposed to be a show. By the time Nate says, "Two minutes," and Sisky says, "Don't make them stop," she has one hand tangled in the curls at the back of Gabi's neck and the other cupped possessively around her hip.

Gabi pulls back and smiles at her, a warm contented thing. Putting that look on Gabi's face never fails to make her feel a flush of pride.

Gabi slides to the side, pushing Butcher down the couch to make room for her. Victoria keeps one arm around her, and Gabi all but cuddles into her.

"That," William drawls, "was not a first kiss."

Gabi smiles sweetly at him. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

Ryland snorts. "You're no lady."

"No," Gabi concedes, "but Victoria is." Then her eyes gleam, and she sings, "Easy V doesn't come for free. She's a real lady."

Carden groans and throws a wedge of lime at her, just missing Victoria. "Party foul, dude. No Spice Girls on the bus."

Gabi just picks up the lime and sucks on it, pursing her lips in a way that Victoria also likes.

*

"I don't want you making the same fucking mistake again." The venom in Alex's voice makes Victoria stop outside the door. She shouldn't eavesdrop, but she does.

"I'm not." That's Gabi's voice, and Victoria's pretty sure she knows what they're talking about now.

"Really? You trying to tell me you're not fucking Victoria? Because I saw the way you were kissing her."

Gabi never knows when to keep her mouth shut, so of course she says, "Mostly she's fucking me."

Victoria winces, and then schools her face back into something less telling and pushes through the door. Both Alex and Gabi's heads turn to look at her. Alex looks as angry as he sounded, and Victoria knows enough about Gabi to pick out her hurt from the bravado on the surface. It doesn't seem worth pretending, so Victoria goes to stand next to Gabi, brushing her fingers across Gabi's wrist. She shouldn't be here. She should have walked away and let Gabi do this on her own. But she can't. She made a choice to take Gabi on, and she knew what that meant. She won't walk away from Gabi's hurt now.

Alex crosses his arms over his chest. "I think this is a mistake," he says flat out.

Victoria meets his gaze evenly. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Say you're not going to fuck Gabi over."

Gabi makes a protesting sound.

"I'm not going to fuck Gabi over," Victoria repeats promptly, because, God, is that ever the last thing she wants to do.

*

She doesn't get them until fifteen minutes before they're supposed to be on stage, and then she grabs Gabi's arm. "Come with me," she says. There's a women's bathroom just down the hall, and those are almost always guaranteed to be empty.

"Give me your wrist," she orders. "Left."

Gabi holds it up, and Victoria slips the black rubber bracelet over her hand to settle against her wrist.

"What?" Gabi twists her arm so she can read the letters spelling out Team Victoria in bold white strokes. Her face darkens. "I told you-"

Before she can repeat her reasons why she hates them - reasons Victoria actually agrees with - Victoria holds up her own left wrist so Gabi can see the purple Team Gabi band around it. Gabi's face clears, and then darkens with a different kind of heat, and she slides to her knees.

Victoria wasn't quite sure if Gabi would like it, even with both of them wearing each other's names, but she never thought it would send her under.

"Thank you," Gabi says somewhere in the vicinity of Victoria's stomach, and even if she doesn't say it, Victoria can hear the "Mistress" that finishes her sentence.

Victoria snaps into place, and she cards her hands through Gabi's hair. "You're welcome." There's a clock ticking down at the back of her mind. She pets Gabi carefully, touching her, soothing her, for as long as she thinks she can get away with it, and then she tips Gabi's chin up. "Come on, sweetheart, I need you to come back to me."

Gabi only makes it about halfway there, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

"Are you good to go on?"

Gabi nods and makes an abortive movement toward Victoria.

Victoria kisses her, and Gabi opens to her the way she always does now. "Okay," she murmurs. She squeezes Gabi's wrist, her hand over the bracelet. She lets go, and trusts Gabi to follow her back to the dressing room.

"Jesus Christ," Alex swears at them, "we go on in five fucking minutes."

"So what the fuck are you standing around for?" Gabi says. It's too cheerful, and the boys all stare at her for too long.

"Jesus Christ," Alex mutters again, and then they huddle in before they go out on stage.

Victoria's pretty sure Gabi never quite comes back up for the whole show. She's with it enough to be thinking, though.

"You know," she says to the crowd between songs, "that I don't like the team bracelets. We're all Team Cobra."

There are assorted shouts and cheers from the crowd, people agreeing and people talking back.

"But," Gabi says, half turning to flash a grin at Victoria, "I am Team Victoria." She holds up her left arm and pulls the sleeve of her flannel up enough that the crowd can see - and take pictures - of the band around her wrist.

Victoria takes her cue and holds up her own arm as she steps up to her mic. "And I'm Team Gabi."

There are dozens of flashes going off, and she knows this is going to be all over the internet in about five minutes, depending on the venue's cell reception.

"I'm Team Edward," Ryland says into a mic.

"I'm Team Jacob," Alex says.

Gabi laughs, and it echoes into Victoria's ear through the monitors. "And I'll bet Nate's Team Cobra." She turns and Victoria unconsciously echoes her to see Nate giving them an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Right," Gabi says. "So Team Cobra up here is going to do some fucking awesome shit for you now."

Victoria keeps an eye on her throughout the show, but Gabi doesn't come down and crash. She expects maybe that'll happen when they get off stage, but as soon as they're out of sight of the crowd, Gabi half drapes herself over Victoria's side.

"We'll take last showers," Victoria tells the boys. They have to know something's going on, and she and Gabi will probably take shit for it later, but right now she needs to have Gabi alone in a room with a door they can either lock or lean against to keep people out.

She heads for the same women's room that afforded them space earlier. It doesn't have a lock, but it opens inward, so after making sure there's no one else in it, Victoria puts Gabi's back to the door.

She takes Gabi's wrists and pins them against the door, as high over Gabi's head as she can reach without standing on her toes. Gabi's squirming under her, so she asks, "Can you keep them there?"

"I-" Gabi's breath stutters. "I don't know."

 _Shit._ Victoria doesn't have anything that will work as restraints.

Gabi's wearing a belt.

Victoria keeps one hand on Gabi's wrists and gets her belt undone with the other. She pulls it free of Gabi's belt loops and then lets go of her wrists so she can tie them together with the belt.

Gabi stills as Victoria binds her wrists, and her breathing deepens. By the time Victoria has her wrists securely bound, she's completely still. Victoria presses her wrists into the door.

"Keep them there." This time it's an order, and Gabi nods and doesn't move her hands. "Good," Victoria praises. She rewards Gabi by pressing in against her and kissing her mouth open.

Gabi stays still against the door.

Victoria presses her thigh between Gabi's, and Gabi's mouth drops open on a moan.

*

Hotel nights are precious gifts long looked forward too and relished for all the amenities they provide: real beds, real showers, and privacy. Victoria's dreading the next one.

[This was going to be a scene where she's so tired she has to tell Gabi they can't play, that it's not about Gabi, just that Victoria needs a break and only wants a bath and maybe a glass of wine. Gabi asks for permission to join her, and then there's cuddling in the bath and in bed.]

*

"Stay still," Victoria orders, "or I'll cuff you."

Gabi stills, and Victoria waits to see if it's because she's being good or just because she's thinking about it.

"Would you?"

*

"I love you," Gabi says. "Not just because of the collar. Well, because of the collar. Because of everything. But I'm not just saying it because of this."

Gabi never babbles like this. Victoria places two fingers over the collar on her throat, and Gabi's mouth snaps shut so fast her teeth click together.

Victoria strokes her fingers along the edge of the collar, brushing against Gabi's skin, slipping under the edge of it briefly.

Gabi's eyes slowly slide halfway shut as she stills and slips partway under, just from Victoria's touch.

"The collar," Victoria says, "means you're mine. Mine to control. Mine to fuck. Mine to love."

Gabi doesn't quite go all the way under, but she does look about as ecstatic as she does when she's just come.

"I'll have to get you something else," Victoria murmurs. "Something you can wear in public."

Gabi comes back up. "Um," she says. "I might have something." She waits until Victoria stops touching her before she sits up. She goes across the room to her bag and comes back with a small velvet pouch that she hands to Victoria.

Victoria opens it and empties it into her hand. Her throat goes dry. Two gold bands, one slightly larger than the other, lie in the hollow of her palm.

"Are these wedding rings?"

"If you want them to be." Gabi's nervousness is back. "We don't have to actually get married if you don't want. We can just wear them to let people know we're not available. Or whatever."

While Gabi babbles, Victoria's mind races ahead, tracing their schedule.

"We're in Massachusetts in two months," she says, cutting Gabi off. "Unless you want to wait until after tour and do a big wedding."


End file.
